E equals mc
by Akizushi
Summary: Ever wonder why Soujiro looks young?
1. Summary

****

**

* * *

**

**E equals ****mc²**

* * *

**Ever wonder why our tenken looks so young?**

**Why despite the troubles and quandaries he had in life he still looks cool and handsome?**

**Why the tragedies in his life didn't cause him to appear old?**

**Why he looks younger than our young Misao?**

**Well guess what, it's all because of Physics.**

**

* * *

**

Aki: Er... Just the prologue... Or rather, the summary... Reviews? Pyease?


	2. Prologue

Aki: Hehe... didn't guess that many would review this story's summary! But all of those reviews made me happy and glad! Thanks a lot guys! I think one of you got the idea how Sou-kun looks young! Anyways, I just wanna tell you that this story was inspired by Nathalie-sensei, our Physics teacher, when she was teaching us about the formula. I was planning to post this story last June but... (looks around) I'm too lazy and I wasn't really into posting fics that time. ' Hehe... So much for my chit-chat! Here's the chapter!

And by the way, just think that this is like a sequel of the other stories where Sou-kun is living with the Oni gang. And they're having a vacation at the Kamiya residence. Nyways, this is just the prologue!

**

* * *

**

**E equals ****mc²**

* * *

**prologue**

* * *

"Come on, Seta-kun!"

A voice coming from a certain house pleaded as the sun warmly gave off sunrays towards the said house. It was early morning but the place was already noisy because of the people staying there.

"But..." A young brunette smiled warily with a big sweat drop on his head after the two older lasses neared him. "I really don't kno---!"

He abruptly moved back seeing those two glared at him. Much more sweat came running down on his head.

"Then how come you don't look like your age?!" The one with her hair long demanded.

"O-Omasu-san... I..."

"Look so handsome and young." The other girl, her black hair tied in a bun, finished for him. "Yah, we know that. Now tell us your secret behind it."

"I don't have any secrets, Okon-san..." The lad named Soujiro said with a twitched smile running across his lips.

"I can't believe your _so_ selfish, Seta Soujiro!!!" Omasu over-dramatically exclaimed, pointing blamefully to Soujiro. "We thought you were giving and selfless and unselfish and gallant and all!!"

"But we were _aaalllll_ wrong!" Okon cried with a fake stream of tears. "You wouldn't even share your secrets on how to look young and beautiful and attractive...!"

By now, the two were strangling the poor ex-Tenken to their full power.

"Ara... X-x"

The other people around them sweat dropped.

"Give the squirt a break." The tall brown haired lad stated, a fish bone hanging between his lips.

"Sanosuke's right!" A younger boy agreed as he practiced swinging his wooden sword in the grounds. "You're just envious because you look old and ugly." He continued commenting, unaware of two pairs of blazing, fiery eyes glaring at his back. "Just like Kaoru, you all look like old haggard witches with---"

Kaoru, Omasu and Okon cut him off by giving him three crunchy and crispy punches on the head.

"Yahiko-kun, I think that's really mean..." The red haired man sitting by the door commented with a big sweat drop on his head.

"Ahahaha!" A lass with braided hair laughed, having her back at the other three ladies. "Look at me!" She faced the trio and flung her hair artistically backwards. "I don't need to know such beauty secrets and ways and products just to appear beautiful!! I _am_ naturally beautiful!"

The rest of the group sweat dropped with their heads down.

"Don't you mean, naturally beautiful as a weasel?" Sanosuke teased, only to receive a hard blow.

Soujiro sat up arranging his clothes after being 'tormented' by the two Oni gang members; his forever-present smile hung yanked.

"I thought we were going to visit some place?" The brunette asked, utterly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah." Yahiko replied after he remembered something. He immediately halted his practice and glanced at Kaoru. "I'm going to Daigoro-kun with Misao and Seta."

"To Daigoro-kun?" Kaoru got her normal aura now and was looking at Yahiko with a quizzical face. "What are you going to do there?"

"I'll return the book I borrowed then we will borrow another set."

"You guys are becoming bookworms." Sanosuke remarked with a grin on his face.

"At least we _know_ how to read!" Yahiko shot back. "Not like some stupid fellow around here who only knows how to whine!"

"Well good for you." The Sagara boy smirked. "At least you _know_ how to describe yourself and admit your bad characteristics!"

"Why you---!" He was about to jump on Sanosuke but Misao stopped him from doing so.

"Stop your bellyaching and let's hit the road!" The leader of the Oni gang said as she pulled Yahiko's gi and motioned Soujiro to come in suit. The young lad followed her, doing his best not to get Omasu's and Okon's attention, who were both busy talking with each other.

"Doesn't anyone of you want to go with us?" Yahiko asked, moving his gaze to Kenshin.

"I'm sorry, Yahiko-kun." The former rurouni shook his head with an apologetic smile. "I still need to do the laundry."

"In other words," Kaoru snickered in with a dangerous tone. "You're blaming _me_ because _I_ asked _you_ to do the laundry!"

"N-no...! Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin told her, his eyebrow twitching in fear. "I didn't mean that way..."

"I'll go." Sanosuke uttered in a very calm voice that made the others look at him. "I'm bored here." He reasoned out and walked near Yahiko, Misao and Soujiro.

"Fine." Misao said as the four of them started heading out the Kamiya residence (with Soujiro hiding from Okon and Omasu beside Misao). "If no one else is coming, then we will---"

"HOLD IT YOU SMILING FACE!!!!" The two other members of Oni gang shouted making the former assassin tense up and hide behind Misao.

"We're not going to let you escape without telling us the reason behind your good looks!!!" Okon took out kunais out of nowhere and in a second replaced her casual suit with her ninja outfit. Omasu did the same and both of them stood on their stance.

The others found themselves falling on the ground anime-ishly.

"We will make you talk even if it meant... physical..." Omasu found herself speaking with the wind after Soujiro, out of the blue, used his Shukuchi and vanished into thin air with Misao, leaving Sano and Yahiko standing there. "...damage..." She finished, straightening up.

There was silence among the group for a while before Kenshin broke it.

"Guess Soujiro-kun's technique hasn't rusted off." He said scratching his cheek with a finger.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO USE SHUKUCHI?!?!?!?!!?!?!?" Okon cried as she raked her hands down on her hair.

"That ahou!" Yahiko exclaimed angrily. "Does he even know where Daigoro-kun's house is?!"

"Jeez. You girls pretty scared him." Sanosuke narrowed his eyes lamely at the two ninjas. "You should have faced him during the battle with Shishio."

"Shut up!" The two chorused.

"Hehe..." was the only thing Kaoru could mutter.

* * *

"Hoo..."

The ex-tenken sighed as he appeared somewhere near the lake where no person other than them was present.

"I see... lights..."

"Huh?" He averted his icy blue eyes down to the figure he was carrying only to see Misao completely dizzy. Her eyes were swirling round and round anime-ishly.

"Ara... Misao-san, a-are you alright...?" Soujiro asked placing Misao down on a stooped log nearby. Just then, Misao's eyes turned into a pair of blazing and blistering orbs, which made Soujiro's smile twitch.

"SOU-KUN NO BAKA!!!" The angry Oni gang leader yelled at the same time that she hit Soujiro's head... hard.

Soujiro fell on the ground unconscious. X-x"

Misao cooled herself down after beating her companion. She heaved a loud sigh and looked back at Soujiro who already gained consciousness and was already sitting.

"I never thought that that technique of yours could be that damn fast!" She exclaimed as she recalled the feeling when Sou used his Shukuchi to get on this place from the Kamiya's house within a matter of seconds.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Misao-kun." Soujiro said placing his usual smile back.

"Hmph." The girl grunted. "How are you supposed to find Daigoro-kun's house?"

"We'll wait for them to find us." Soujiro answered.

"No, we're going back." Misao argued.

"Okon-san and Omasu-san will kill me." Seta replied, dead panned.

"If you're not gonna agree with me, I'll kill you before they do."

"That's threatening."

"No, that's a warning."

"Same difference, Misao-kun."

"Are you testing my patience?"

"Uh... no."

"Then let's go."

"To Daigoro-kun's house?"

"Back to the Kamiya dojo, baka!"

"Okon-san and Omasu-san are there."

This time, Misao didn't answer, she sent a menacing glare towards Soujiro that completely said 'I-don't-care-if-you-are-the-ex-tenken-or-not-but-I-will-ruin-that-smiling-face-of-yours-then-kill-you-if-you-are-still-gonna-argue-with-me.'

"Ara..." Soujiro muttered. "I'm not allowed to use my Shukuchi, right?"

"Certainly." Misao stated as she walked to the bridge, trying to know where they were. "Because if you do that, you'll find yourself as good as a dead meat."

Soujiro sweat dropped then followed Misao.

"Where on Japan did you bring me?!" Misao asked, demanding the answer from Soujiro right away after noticing the unfamiliar place.

"Uh... A kilometer away from the Kamiya dojo?"

A moment later, Seta Soujiro found himself lying on the ground with a big lump on his head.

* * *

Aki: Er... I know that this prologue contained much more Sou torturing than the explanation you guys are looking for. I'm really sorry I cut it here but I really need to do this because this is just the prologue... The main chapter is the next one. And I promise to update it by Nov. 4 because that day is my periodical test and I'm gonna continue my fanfics instead of studying for my exams (lazy me!). Nyways, sorry for the OOC-ness of the characters...! And by the ways, I mentioned the main reason why Sou looks young in this chapter for like (rereads the chapter above... after a few seconds) for like four times. I hope you know what it is and you can try to guess. I'm sure you guys know it! I'll explain everything on the next chap! I need my Physics notebook to be able to do that and right now, my P6 notebook is at school. So mush for that. Thanks for everyone who reviewed!

_Anata wa watashi no ichiban desu, minna! Okagesama de! Mata ne!_


	3. Really?

Aki: Finally, the main chapter's here! I know I was suppose to update this fic last nov. 4 but... I'm really sorry if I wasn't able to do my promise...! It's just that I was mentally stressed because of all the things that are happening around me. (I actually think I have neurosis...) I'm really, really, really, really, really, reeeeaaaallllyyyyy sorry... (pout) from the bottom of Aki's heart.... If I typed this while on that condition, this Fanfic may turn out to be the most awful and eeeeeekkkyyy garbage you've ever seen, probably worse than seeing Misao end up with Shishio--- ewww... I can't do that! I will only do that if time comes when Soujiro is synonymic with Shishio! But nyways, I'm glad to be fine now and I hope you like this chapter! And this is the longest chapter I have! Since this chapter is late, I made it longer. First is was only six chapters and now, fourteen pages! (in the Microsoft Word, it is 14 pages.) Nyhows, enjoy and chill!!

**E equals mc²**

**Honto ni?**

**Really?**

Misao found herself skipping from roof to roof with Seta on suit. They were on their way back to the Kamiya dojo after Soujiro eventually ran away from Okon and Omasu using his ultimate Shukuchi and brought her to very unfamiliar place.

"Jeez, Sou-kun!" Misao complained turning her head towards Soujiro as she leaped. "You brought me FIVEkilometers away! Not ONE! Didn't the mummy man even bother to teach you how to approximate distances?!"

"Ara... I think that's out of question... Uh... I'm really sorry, Misao-kun." The lad placed an apologetic smile on his face. "Why don't we just use my Shukuchi and---"

"And what?!" The girl cut him off. "And make me see dashing bright lights against empty darkness like I was dying and then make my body feel weird and numb just because of the immensity of your speed?! Huh, no way I'll let you do that again with me, mister! NOOO WWAAYYYY!"

A sweat drop formed on the ex-assassin's head.

"Exaggeration is what you can term for that expression of yours, Misao-kun."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" The girl said; a tone of threat on her voice.

"It's not an opinion. It's a comment." Soujiro answered, not letting Misao win the argument this time.

"And the difference is?" Misao asked challengingly.

"Opinion is a view. Comment is a statement."

Misao didn't bother to reply the 'philosophic' answer that Sou gave. Instead, she sent a death glare that was utterly telling Soujiro, 'Do you wanna see your head rolling around Japan with your katana bashed on the center of your fore head, eyes popping out with squibblish thick blood that runs down your face with that smile of yours pinned on your face with my kunais, showing your toothless mouth where a big potato crop is tucked in together then your ears held in two sticks with flags saying "I, Seta Soujiro, wasn't murdered." and "Honest! At least, not by Makimachi Misao!" and your nose having a big rusty ox ring that's adorned with thorns.'

O.o

Soujiro could only mutter an 'ara...'

...

Misao was sure moody today.

"OI!!!!"

The two teens stopped on the spot and found Yahiko and Sano below them, waving and motioning them to go down.

"We were looking for you guys for like ages!" Yahiko exclaimed as the teens landed before them. "Were where you?"

"Out of town." Misao shot a death glare towards the swordsman's direction. "_Thanks_ to this DUMB. STUPID. IDIOT. beside me, I was able to explore places!"

"Hehe..." Words failed Soujiro but his smile remained on his face before he heaved a sigh.

"I understand him." Sanosuke said and the three looked at him. "Those two appeared like they were possessed not by a devil _but_ by a witch monster...!"

"You're right." The student of the Kamiya Kasshin nodded his head in approval. "They looked like they came from those voodoo paintings I've seen on--- AW! What was that for?!"

Yahiko felt the lump on his head after being hit by Misao on his head, which was ceremoniously followed by Sano's yelp after the girl did the same to him.

"You don't have to describe my comrades MALEVOLENTLY like that, you know?" Misao stated.

Soujiro decided to shut his mouth off so as not to add another lump on his head.

He had just enough lumps for the day.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Unbeknownst to the four teens, a really, REALLY terrible, dreadful, nasty, HORRIBLE and VERY, VERYYYY, VERRRYYYYYYY BAD and tragic bloodshed was happening back at the Kamiya Kasshin.

...

The red haired samurai fell flat down, face first after he tripped himself with a rock.

He lifted his head and stared at the ground as a trickle of sweat came running down on his face.

His violet eyes glimmered cautiously, noticing that the whole place suddenly calmed down.

The silence tensed up the ambience of the yard.

A cold breeze passed him as he carefully roamed his eyes around.

He was sure they were just around him but he wondered why they didn't attack while they had the chance.

Feeling the presence of his enemy coming, he shot his eyes upwards, only to see a silhouette of two warriors assaulting towards him after launching from behind the wall, shouting their battle cries.

The bright sun unabled Kenshin to see their appearances and he seriously sweat dropped because of that.

He couldn't actually believe what happened!

It was so fast!

Everything happened so fast.

He was just doing the laundry at the backyard where his company was chatting.

Then before he knew it, they were being attacked!

...

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Please come in."

A young and beautiful lady in kimono welcomed the four and led them inside the big, traditional house after opening the gate for them.

"What's Daigoro-kun doing, Itsuko-san?" Yahiko asked. Usually, it was Daigoro himself who welcomed him.

"Oh, he's on his room, doing some works father gave him." She answered on her normal up-leveling tone.

Yahiko felt Misao nudged him but he just shrugged her off.

"Guess we came the wrong time, huh?" Sano remarked glancing at the daughter of the owner of this house.

"No, of course not," Itsuko assured, "he has been waiting for you all day."

All of them removed their foot wears as they reached the doorway of the house. Misao, again, nudged Yahiko and Yahiko just glared at Misao.

When they had reached the living room, Misao and company sat around the table waiting for Daigoro as Itsuko excused herself to call him.

Misao nudged Yahiko once again, but this time, with a very great force that it made the boy rolling across the room.

"What the hack was that for?!" He stood up after the abrupt recovery and demanded for answers right away.

"DUH!!" Misao expressed as she form her fighting stance. Steams were rising from her head and Soujiro knew that this was far from good.

"M-Misao-kun... Calm do---"

"Don't you interfere, you smiling baka!" Misao glared at Soujiro then back at Yahiko who was equally mad. Yahiko was about to attack the Oni gang leader but was stopped by his old buddy.

"Oi, oi." Sanosuke barged in the conversation. "You're not on the Kamiya house so don't you try breaking things or going wild. At least try to show some nice behavior."

The trio stared at the free-loader as if his body was cut into pieces. Was this Sagara Sanosuke? If he was Sano, then what did he eat this morning to have something... uh... 'nice' to say? Was it Kaoru's cooking? Did the food she cook run up to his brain? Or did he eat nothing? Or did they hear the wrong thing?

"What?" Sano asked, annoyed by the attention he was given.

Misao shook her head and turn to Kaoru's student. "You could at least have the DECENCY to introduce me, you son of a samurai!!!"

Soujiro anime-ishly fell over. His Misao could be so unbelievable sometimes, getting all fumed just because of that. Tsk tsk.

Wait, make that ALL times. ,

Er, wait again, '_HIS' _Misao???

His...

Erase that.

He could be killed because of that wrong adjective.

"You're being _barmy_ because of THAT?!" Veins popped at Yahiko's head. "Just because of TTHHHAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!"

"What's wrong with THAT??!" Misao shot back. "You're being so---"

Their argument was cut when Itsuko, together with a brunette wearing a pair of glasses, came in.

Itsuko roamed her eyes from one person to another, silently asking what the ruckus was about.

Silence fell among the group until Daigoro, who was standing behind Itsuko, broke it.

"Yahiko-kun!" He called marching up to his friend. "Have you finished reading it??"

Instantly as it came, the anger that sprouted on Yahiko vanished and interest replaced it.

"Yah! It was really an awesome story! Specially the part where Shini fought the lone warrior of light!"

"I certainly agree." Daigoro nodded. "I didn't expect him to live. I thought he and his best friend died when the last leaf of the Ialli fell and---"

"Ahem." Sanosuke cut them. The two boys noticed that everyone in the room was staring at them.

"Uh... just got carried away..."Daigoro muttered, placing his hand at the back of his neck. "Hehe..."

"AHEM."

Everyone else's eyes averted to Misao's direction. She was sitting properly, her back straight and gestured Yahiko. Yahiko just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Itsuko-san, Daigoro-kun, this is Misao and Soujiro, and vice-versa."

"Wow, Yahiko, you're not too bad at introducing people, aren't you?" Sanosuke said sarcastically.

Misao gave Yahiko a glare of irk.

"Gee, I should have done that myself. Thanks a lot, Myojin." The ninja rolled her emerald eyes. "Anyway," Misao immediately replaced her grimace with a smile, "I'm Makimachi Misao, the beautiful and approvingly the great leader of the best gang here everyone else sweat dropped and this is Seta Soujiro. Nice to meet you guys."

With this, the girl bowed and seeing as to what Misao was doing, Soujiro bowed too. Their gesture was returned both by Daigoro and Itsuko.

"Huh, as if there's any difference!" Yahiko mocked.

"So..." Daigoro started, not wanting any fight to start. "Do you want to see the other books in sensei's library?"

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile... the unexpected attack on Kamiya residence continued...

Kenshin focused his vision on the two warriors before him.

Okon and Omasu.

The two landed on their feet with weapons on their hands.

"We know you know that you know what we want to know!" Okon shouted, readying herself to attack the former Hitokiri Battousai.

"O-Okon-dono... Omasu-dono... please calm down..."Kenshin pleaded. His smile twitched repeatedly as another sweat drop form on his head.

"We'll calm down when you tell us why you professional swordsmen, exceptforthatmummyman, look handsomely young!" Omasu conditioned.

"O---"

"Like Seijuro-sama!" Okon exclaimed; a background full of roses popped and an image of a Seijuro Hiko appeared. "He said he was in his early forties but he looks like he is just twenty plus! And to think that he trains himself everyday and lives all alone, facing obstacles with no one!"

"And you, Himura Kenshin," Omasu continued Okon's example, "said that you are twenty nine and indeed it was proven by Seijuro-sama but look at you! LOOK at YOU!"

Kenshin looked at himself with his usual Oro-expression and a question mark on his head.

"You look like you are much, much younger than that Sanosuke and you look like you're just a lad with nice features!" Okon proved.

"And then there's Soujiro! Who look as though he wasn't faced with so much trouble in his life!" Omasu just nodded.

Kenshin's left eye twitched.

"Look here Kenshin!" Okon ordered and Kenshin mindlessly followed. "If you're not spilling any information to us! Then we might as well not tell you where we kept your beloved Kaoru!"

All Kenshin could do was fall over the ground.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"This looks a lot like Okina's file room..." Misao noted. They had just entered the room where bunch of books was kept and arranged.

"You can borrow whatever you guys want." Daigoro informed them. "Just be sure to remember where you get them."

"You sure have a lot of books here, glass-boy." Sano said as he stopped and looked at a book.

"All of these are sensei's property, not mine." The lad replied from another part of the room since the room was parted by a number of shelves.

"Do you have books about ninjas?" Misao asked, looking pass each book on the shelf she was facing.

"I think there's one on the fifth shelf."

The braided brunette sought for the fifth shelf, not even knowing where the first shelf was. Not bothering to ask, she assumed that the shelf she was facing before was the second one and so, she passed three shelves, getting a glimpse of Soujiro at the third shelf and turned to the assumed fifth shelf.

...

Misao was reading the titles of the books that were on her eye-level when one book from the other shelf caught her attention. She instinctively bent down and picked the black book.

It was rather big and dusty so she placed it down on the floor. She blew off the dusts above before opening it.

She didn't know what made her pick the book but she just did. Misao opened the book and saw the title written on the third page.

"Secrets of Science..." She whispered to herself. The young Oni gang leader wondered why it was titled like that and afterwards, she found herself scanning the brown pages of the manuscript. Everything was written in western style except that it was still in Japanese writing. (It's written from left to right.)

Her emerald eyes read words such as particles, study, energy, rolled down, experiment, then, intensity, blah-blah, blah-blah, blah-blah.

Bo-oring.

Misao had already gone one-fourth of the book. She let out a yawn and started to scan the book faster so as to finish it already, but she decided not to see all the pages on that book. She was about to close it when she caught a quick look of an interesting phrase.

'Speed of light?'

The phrase processed up to her mind and interest suddenly filled her. She was sitting cross-legged now, with the book on her lap. She again flipped carefully through the pages looking for the part where she had read the phrase.

"Speed of light, speed of light, speed of light..." Misao kept repeating and repeating all over as she searched the book.

Speed of light.

Shukuchi.

Soujiro.

Those three S were connected.

Probably connected.

Somehow, Misao felt as if she knew she could know more about her friend Soujiro if she sited that page where she saw the phrase.

Somehow, Misao felt an urge to know what that 'speed of light' was about.

Somehow, Misao felt that she just needed to know it.

She had gone scanning half of the book but she hadn't found what she wanted.

What if she had missed it on the latter pages?

She started scanning back.

What if she didn't?

She advanced to the page where she was looking at before.

What if...

"Here!" She exclaimed in triumph, throwing a fist in the air. And there it was; the phrase she was looking for.

Speed of Light

Page 677

Chapter 3

Optics

Lesson 29

Light

Misao rested her back at the shelf and started reading. She could hear from the background the conversations going on between Sano and Daigoro, and between Yahiko and Soujiro.

As Misao's emerald eyes went from left to right, going downwards and occasionally stopping when she found something hard to understand. She then continued up to the bottom of the page then read to the next page where an illustration was place.

On the illustration where some arrows; an arrow that reflected, an arrow that refracted, an arrow that diffused in several smaller arrows...

From what she understood, a man named Huygens developed this theory about light that light was a wave; it bends, it reflects, it refracts, it diffracts.

Other scientists made other experiments that showed and proven the properties of light. And on year 1873, a man named Maxwell, James Maxwell, showed through his work on an oscillating electrical circuit that the speed propagation of light was 350,000,000 meter per second.

Then there's this formula proven by a man named Albert Einstein. It said that energy is equal to the mass of the object multiplied by the speed of light squared.

In a shorter way, it can be expressed as "E is equal to mc²", where c is the speed of light.

And the speed of light is approximately 3.5x108 m/s.

Misao continued her reading. She soon learned about this experience that happened _for real_ during the past years.

A group of scientists was able to make this rocket ship that successfully blasted out of Earth and into space but, sadly, it failed on landing on their destination; the moon.

One of the riders of this ship was a lad who had an identical twin left here on earth. He was twenty when they launched into space and when he landed back here after, more or less, ten years, and met his twin brother again, everyone, including himself, was surprised to see that while his brother looked like an average thirty-year old man, he looked like an average teen on his early twenties.

They explored about how this... 'weird' event happened and sooner, they found out and proved that it was all because of the speed of the rocket ship that the lad had rode for years.

Indeed, it was not as fast as light but the speed it took was fast enough to make time slow down.

What more could have happened if it was as fast as light?

Then suddenly, it struck Misao.

Speed of light.

Young look.

Speed of light.

Shukuchi.

Speed of light.

Soujiro.

Misao lifted her head and the look on her face made her appear like she was struck by a bright light and was suddenly enlightened.

But it really enlightened her.

It really made sense.

Now she knew why Soujiro looked young!

Of course!

It was the only probable reason and explanation!

"It's all because of..."

Aki: Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! Hehe... I hope the last parts of this chapter already gave you idea as to what made Sou-kun look young. Indeed it needs an explanation. So I'm gonna explain it on the next and most probable, the last chapter, where in I can answer your question if you had some. And there, I'll answer your reviews, all of those that I received since the summary was released. Nyways, guys, I'm really thankful for your reviews! I wasn't expecting 30 reviews for two short chappies! But you guys made me all glad and to tell you the truth, your reviews made me feel better. (I really thought I was dying last, last week! Seriously.) I hope you wait for the next chapter and for the posting of my other SouMi fics. And I hope you all like this and I hope you all review...! Pyease!

And guys, thanks for finding this fic humorous although I don't understand why I actually put this under the humor genre and how I made this fic funny. I really appreciate the reviews guys! I just wish I don't get mentally stressed again... And hope you subscribe on the community I have for Soujiro and Misao fics! It's named the "SouMi SetaMachi Hall!"

And by the way, I sort of changed the summary.

Another thing, maybe this chapter showed you why I entitled this fic as how it is entitled. D Feel free to ask questions. (There's no, Sou-torture in this chapter... It's so lonely... sniff)

(I just turned fifteen the first day of November, which is my real birthday!)

_Anata wa watashi no ichiban desu, minna! Okagesama de! Mata ne! _

_(You guys are my number ones! Thanks a lot! See ya!) Ja! Ja! Ja!Ja! Niet!_


	4. Finish

Aki: Yattayattayatta!!! Hora!! Here's the last chapter of this story…! Wow… finally… I finished a fanfic here on ! Hehe… Sowee it took me a long time to do this. Nyweizy, Thanks for the reviews guys!!! And about the time setting of this story… I think I have told something about it… Well, if I haven't, don't worry guys, I'm aware of the thing concerning the time and I'm sorry for not being able to find any way to correct it. Actually, I had an idea on how to correct it long ago but I'm having doubts about it… I'll be revising this story anyway. So please forgive for not being an accurate authoress… sniffs… I have a cold right now… On with the final chap! And the answers for your questions will be found at the end of this chap…

**E equals mc²**

"Soujiro! SOUJIRO!!"

Misao immediately hopped up, a wide smile on her face as she left the book on the floor but gradually returned to snatch it. Her huge excitement made her fall on the floor several times before running.

Hearing his name being called loudly, Soujiro immediately ran to where his best friend was, thinking that something might have happened to her.

With Soujiro and Misao both on the rush, the two knocked each other out and ended up hitting the floor.

"Itai…!" Misao scratched her head and lifted herself, finding Soujiro still K.O. with swirly eyes. "Oi, Sou-kun! Wake up!" The girl pulled him up by his gi and started slapping him. "I have good news for you! Or should I say, for Okon and Omasu!"

Soujiro shook his head and straightened himself up, his cheeks both reddish because of the slaps he received. Boy, Misao's slaps are sure hard.

"Ara…What is it Misao-san?" The brunette asked curiously. He wondered what news could Misao had gotten when they were all in the old man's library. He watched Misao as she picked up a black, thick book which she placed right in front of his face.

"What happened here, weasel girl?" The voice of Sanosuke made the two teens avert their heads to him. Daigoro and Yahiko were standing beside him.

"Call me 'weasel' again and you'll see hell!" Misao warned, her emerald eyes turning into demon-shaped eyes.

"Wea---" Sanosuke was about to challenge Misao when the weasel girl hit him with the use of the thick book.

"What was the good news you were saying, Misao-san?" The ex-assassin asked again, his smile twitching. It's really bad when somebody gets Misao's patience to its limit. It's like a bloody war. And he meant, BLOODY war.

Anger left Misao immediately and the excitement she was experiencing minutes ago hopped back to her.

"Sou-kun, your Shukuchi! It's the reason why!!!" The keyed up girl excitedly informed Soujiro, a big grin appearing on her face.

"Ara? My Shukuchi?" Seta repeated. What does his technique had to do with anything? "The reason to what?"

"Oh Seta Soujiro! You really are a BAKA!!" Misao exclaimed, moving her arms up and down on her side in thrill. The thing she discovered was just making her a lot more energized.

"The way you say 'baka' sounds like you're happy that this boyfriend of yours happens to be stupid." Yahiko commented, but only got a cold shoulder from Misao, leaving him annoyed.

"Don't you know," Misao continued. "You look handsome and young because of your Shukuchi!"

With that said by the girl he was facing, Soujiro's face heated up and turned red. Good thing the marks left by Misao's slaps hid it. But bad thing he stared long at her.

"N-nani, Soujiro?" The girl asked noticing that Soujiro was looking at her as if there was something bad that she said.

"A, n-nothing, Misao-san." Soujiro widened his smile and shook his head not only to show Misao that it was nothing but also to remove the weird feeling he was experiencing. "What were you saying about my Shukuchi?"

Misao was sure that there was something that Soujiro was hiding from her but she abruptly shrugged it off and returned to her explanation.

"I found it on this book!" Misao said happily and proudly. She once again raised the book on level with Sou's face.

"What's on that book?" Yahiko asked Daigoro.

"Ah, that's the old Science book that Sensei bought from the old shop." Daigoro recalled the content of the book Misao was holding and told it to the guys. "It's all about the principles behind everything that's happening on and around the earth. That book explains every theory the scientists developed and---"

Yahiko, Sanosuke, Soujiro and Misao were all staring at him. Their faces saying 'what on earth is he talking about?' With this, Daigoro sweat dropped.

"Uhm… for short, it's all about Physics."

"And that Physics explains why you look young!" The braided-haired girl continued.

"Ara… I don't understand what you're saying Misao-san." Soujiro admitted as he lightly scratched his left cheek, his smile still present.

"Shall we leave you two alone here?" Sanosuke asked, feeling a little bit out of the place.

"Baka! You three should also know this!" Misao ordered and the five of them circled around the book with Soujiro facing Misao. The only girl in the room opened the book and begun searching for the page she was reading minutes ago.

"Here it is!" Misao moved closer to the book and after reading a few lines, she turned the book towards the boys' direction and the four looked at the grinning Misao before they gazed down to the article.

There were a few moments of silence and Misao, since she was grinning proudly with her eyes closed, thought that the lads were reading the chapter she presented them.

Misao was so sure they'll be amazed when they read that part of the book. Especially Okon and Omasu…

'Okon and Omasu…" Misao's emerald eyes shut open. 'They so wanna know Soujiro's secret… I can't wait to tell them this!!!'

"OI, Misao," Yahiko's voice cut off her thoughts. "What's light got to do with Soujiro?"

She opened her eyes and found four sets of eyes looking at her.

"What?" Misao couldn't believe this. "Don't you guys understand it?"

She glanced at each of them and received a quartet of 'no.'

Misao rolled her eyes.

"Look here guys." Misao ordered and moved near Soujiro. "Here's Soujiro, ok?"

Soujiro mouthed an 'ara' and the others nodded their heads.

Sanosuke scratched his head and watched Misao lamely. " So what's with smiling boy relationship to that 'lesson' you want us to read? I can't see any…"

Just as if a light bulb appeared on his head, Sanosuke was enlightened. "Oh, I see…"

"See?" Misao grinned at him.

"See what?" The other three asked. Now it was Sanosuke's turn to explain.

"Soujiro's speed is almost as fast as the speed of light."

"As fast as the speed of light?" Daigoro was struck with awe. He looked at the smiling boy then to the others and found out that Sanosuke wasn't lying about Soujiro's ability. "You mean, even faster than Kenshin-kun?"

"I maybe faster than Himura-san but he's a lot better than me." Soujiro widened his smile.

"But I still don't see the reason why Soujiro's speed affects his appearance." Sanosuke retorted back to the topic.

"Well, as you know, light is very fast, probably the fastest thing on space." Misao explained. "Due to Soujiro's Shukuchi, his technique, he is able to equalize his speed with that of the light. And as the findings of some scientists had discovered, when somebody goes as fast as the speed of light, it makes it possible for somebody to almost stop the time and thus, his growth and physical appearance are affected."

Daigoro, Sanosuke and Yahiko looked at the amazed Soujiro.

"Let's say," The Oni gang leader continued, "it's like this. Soujiro's time stops –well, let's say, it slows down - as he uses his Shukuchi while the others' time continues. That's why, while the others, which includes us, experience physical changes, he remains his young image and look younger than an ordinary teenager."

There was silence among the five for moments as they let Misao's explanation dawned upon their heads, especially on Soujiro.

"See?" Misao grinned.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh come on, Seta-kun!!"

Soujiro stepped out as the two ninjas took a step towards him.

Misao had just told the news to the people in the Kamiya dojo and the explanation gave Okon and Omasu found a solution to maintain their young looking image.

"But… I don't know how to teach Shukuchi…!" The young brunette tried to bail himself out of this mess but it was to no avail. How he wished Misao never discovered that. The fact that they knew the reason behind his being a good looking person just placed his life in the dangerous zone.

"Oh yes you do, Seta! You just don't want to!" Okon offended. She was not on the idea of giving up. If Shukuchi was the key for young looking, then they're going to stop at nothing just to learn that.

"Ara… You're misjudging me. Okon-san, Omasu-san…" A sweat drop trickled down on the back of Soujiro's head. He blamed himself for forgetting that Okon and Omasu were going to kill him.

"Now, now Seta Soujiro." Omasu said as she straightened herself up with a big grin on her face. "Let's have a deal for this."

"Right, right." Okon agreed.

"A… A deal?" There's got to be a trick behind this deal. And Soujiro was sure of it.

"Yeah, a deal." Omasu nodded her head and Okon repeated her movements.

"Hear this, Seta-kun." The long-haired ninja started. "If you're going to teach us Shukuchi, we're gonna set-up a date just for you and Misao-chan…"

If Soujiro was an ordinary lad, he would have blushed with that said. But since Soujiro was a lad who grew up with the life of an assassin, a question mark just popped above his head.

"Date…?" Soujiro questioned and the two nodded. "What's… a date?"

The young lad didn't understand why but he found the two falling drastically on the floor.

"BAKA!!" The two screamed at him.

"What do you mean by 'what's a date?' huh, Seta Soujiro?" Okon demanded for his answer hastily.

"Ara…" Soujiro blinked twice, innocently. "I was asking for the meaning of date..."

Omasu scratched her head and shook it. "Let's just forget about the deal, okay?! Just teach us how to use Shukuchi!!"

Omasu started chasing the poor Tenken as he begun running for his life. Okon followed them.

"I told you…! I---"

There was a loud bang that could be heard from the Kamiya dojo that was followed by two loud screams. Crashing of things and breaking of certain objects echoed in the town.

After a few more rounds of destructions in the Kamiya sound, silence filled the whole house.

Until…

WE TOLD YOU TO TEACH US SHUKUCHI AND NOT TO RUN AWAY WITH IT!!!!! SOUJIRO NO BAKA!!!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aki: Well, that's the end of it!!! Hope you understood my weird explanation! It's sort of short but I hope you like it! I would really want to thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart!!! Nyways, before I end this, I answered your reviews!! If you have time, please read everything because there were other explanations present on some of those that I replied…

**PraiseDivineMercy****jmj102****Alatril Carnesr****faerie007****manok****, Tenken – **Thanks for having the time to read this fic and review it!!

**kie-san**** – **I just wanna answer your question why the Oni gang together with Soujiro was staying it the Kamiya dojo. It's because the yearly fest on their place is coming and they're gonna go to that fest on the sequel of this fic!! Hope you read that!

**Sagara Akio – **Haha…! Your review made me laugh!! If Souji was to live forever with a lady like Misao, he'd probably suffer for love… Hehe… The was a joke, okie? I say, 'Thank you very much!' to you Sagara-san!

**Love In War – **What's the Sou tortured for?? It's for the fun... Hehe… Although I'm feeling guilty for torturing the sweet guy… Hehe… Thanks a lot for reviewing!!! Domo arigato!

**Charming Woman –** You're right, I tortured Souji a lot on chapter 2!! And yeah, the characters were OOC!! Nyweiz, thanks a lot for reviewing!!

**Deena Christian **– I hope this and chapter 3 enlightened you… I know that my stories are weird because, if you wanna know, the authoress is also weird. Hehe… Thanks for taking the time to read my story!!

**Rhythm 0f The Rain – **Uhm… I hope you can control yourself when laughing sweat drop and next time you read something humorous, warn your brother first so that he would go miles away from you just to avoid your smacks… Hehe… Just joking…! Nyways, thanks a lot for not forcing me to update!!!

**Mokona -** Hehe… Your review was a rhyme…! Thanks a lot Mokona!! Where's Hikaru anyway?

**Koukeisha**** – **Am I well-known and talented writer? You surprised me when you said that in your review. I'm just inspired when writing this story ya know? Nyways, thanks!! And about your story, sorry if I hadn't reviewed the other chaps yet. I'm not yet finished reading all the chapters even though there was a very long time for me to do it. Really sorry… I'm not allowed to use the computer for more than two hours a week now… Hope you understand. Well, thanks again!!

**Someone bored **- Thanks!!!! Is my story really funny?? And about the SouMi part, I really planned on putting some scenes with only the two of them included since I'm a big fan of the couple!! I also have plans on making a sequel of Rurouni Kenshin wherein I'm gonna make Misao and Soujiro an official couple!!! Well, of course, that will only happen when I'm already an animator!! Hope you watch for that!! (I have a lots of high dreams… Don't mind me ,) And sorry if I always update late… Thanks again! Domo! I forgot to mention, I know that there were less explanation on chapter 2…! Sowee for that…

**leehoa – **There are two things I wanna tell you… First, sorry if I updated late… Didn't really do it on purpose… And another thing, thanks a lot!!!

**Chikky-chan – **Here's the last chap! Hope you like it!! Thanks for reading and for reviewing!!

**XX22 **– Am, yeah, I wrote this… I was just wondering why you were asking that… Nyhows, thanks a lot!

**Seta Misao **- Thank you for finding my story nice!!! Are you, in anyway, the daughter of Souji and Misao?? Hehe…

**racoongirl**– Another reader who thinks I'm evil…! Hehe… Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**i dunno... **-Uh… blinks I dunno ( Hey, that's your name!) if you're confused or if you already understood my point because you're screaming… Anyway, it's more probable that you got the point of this story. Thanks for reading and a lot more thanks for reviewing!

**Smiling Blue-Clad Warrior's Obsessor –** Hehe… I'm not really that smart ya know… It just so happen that I'm so addicted with Soujiro when this topic was lessoned. Hehe… And yeah, the third chapter was the longest chap among the chaps I had made on all my stories! Thanks a lot, you read all my stories!! Aki's soo happy that her eyes are misting… sniffs Thanks again!

**KRN-Chan –** Well, first of all, I wanna say thank you for your offering to help…! I really appreciate that help that I felt my eyes misted when I read your last review (I'm too sappy and emotional you know…) And I wanna apologize if I didn't give any reply for that… Really sorry… Nyways, about those stories, I already read it and as you already know, I'm so sappy that I cried when I read 'Of Paper cranes and Promises.' But what really made me cry was the fic 'Behind a Smile.' I wasn't able to control my tears on that story!! Anyhow, I added 'Prisoner' now and its sequel is already on my community. Thanks again!

**Genki Ninjagirl -** This is the first time I'll reply to you!! You're so energetic and that explains why you're penname is Genki Ninjagirl! I really should thank you for reading and reviewing my stories so, thanks a lot!!! I agree with you, school is one of those dangerous murderers around that the cops can never capture. nods And about those stories you mentioned, I already read those and I believe that those stories rock! Well, see ya!!

**Cathy Mark **– Uh…Yeah… you got the point. Soujiro looks young because he's as fast as the speed of light… Many of you guys think I'm evil… sniffs Well, as far as I believe, , all writers are evil.Hehe… Nyways, thanks a lot!

**MSN-Chan – **MiSao-chaN!!! Thanks a lot!!! sniffs I'm really glad you appreciate my hard work…! Thanks!! And I understand why you find this story weird… Hehe… Thanks again!! You're one of those readers that are familiar with me!! Domo!

**Leona Westley – **Thanks a lot Westley-san!! Thanks to Physics this idea struck me and due to this story, I started loving the subject and you know, I find Physics so interesting! Phoe-chan's story? I think I have read some and if I still haven't I will read her fics! Thanks for the review, advice and greeting!!! Hope you read my other stories!!

**Nameless Person "???"** – Ahm, about your suggestion on the next chapter, bring a topic like 'Why Misao fits with Sou so well or why Misao is so violent with all the person even in their first meeting while Sou is so polite and sweet with everyone he meets, or something like that, I think I'll think about it… And, thanks for noticing that Soujiro called Misao 'Misao-kun.' Hehe… But, actually, I think the suffix –kun is not only used for males since I has seen not only Japanese anime but also Japanese shows wherein there were female characters (and I'm sure they're female) whose names were suffixed with –kun. And the same goes for male characters, only this time, -san is added on their names. (Like Himura-san) , Nyways, that's what I know… And please correct me if that's wrong… And Misao and Soujiro don't call each other Sou-chan or Misao-chan here in my stories. Misao could probably call Soujiro with some nickname that will end with –chan but I think with Souji's character, he wouldn't call Misao with a name that has the suffix –chan even if they're so close… (I am so talkative… Hope you don't mind that…) By the way, thanks for reviewing!!! Thanks a lot!!!

**Money-sama** – I really should thank you a lot for reviewing every chapter of this story and my other stories as well!! And about your request of me writing an Ao-Mi-Sou, I'm thinking of another story with the love triangle of those three. Anyway, For Real is gonna have that love triangle. Pyease wait for it… puppy eyes Thanks a lot!!

**Mysterious Samurai** – Me? A genius? Nah. If I were a genius, I'd invent a machine that can make anime' characters real and Sou-chan will be one of those characters! Hehe… And about your question on the second chapter, yah, Sou's torture happen everyday… poor lad… Hehe! Thanks a lot Samurai-san!! And thanks for the greeting too!

Smiling Rose – Thank you!!! , Yay!! Another SouMi fan!!

**Hikaru Matsuyama** – Nearly pass out from reading much stories?? Guess what, I passed out five times because of so much exposure to the computer. That's why I hadn't updated for a while. Hehe… Thanks a lot for reading my story! And I hope I had explained it well…

**SacredGoggles** – I know the fact that it was only 1969 when somebody first landed on the moon. But that wasn't the first space shuttle that had ever gone into space. As far as I know there were other space shuttles that went into space years before 1969 but those space shuttles weren't successful on their mission to land on the moon because of their speed – not that the ships' speeds were far from the speed of light. Nyways, thanks for reviewing and dor finding my story funny!


End file.
